


Elsie.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Kayleigh and Elsie are discussing what they're going too wear at the. Work's night out





	Elsie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little fun fic, that I've written.

John, looked through the crack of the, canteen door, seeing. Elsie and Kayleigh, holding conference like thieves. He decided that eating elsewhere was a good idea? Cath, snuck up behind him, hugging him, from behind. 

"Jesus. Cath, what you doing their's cameras everywhere!" 

"What, can't i hug my favourite man? ~ are we going into the canteen or what!" 

"How, about i treat my favourite lady!, and go out for lunch instead?" 

"What. Tony Macaroni's?" 

"I, was thinking of. Mackyd's instead" i know how you like the kids meal - john was laughing!. 

"Watch it redmond!" 

Elsie and Kayleigh, were sat at their usual table discussing the. Usual gossip, who was, shagging who in the store?. 

"So,kayleigh are you looking forward too the night out then hen". 

"Yeah, i am. Elsie". 

"So what are you going as then, kay?". 

"Well, i was thinking about going as." Madonna ", or as. Cath, suggested, going the full. St Trinians push up bra's, short shirts, ponytails and fishnet stockings. 

"So,what happened, kayleigh?" 

"Mr Redmond.... John, suggested that we go as, Harry Potter and Hagrid?". 

"So, is that what you wanted to go as kay?". 

"No!" ~ but i didn't want disappoint him? ".

"Disappoint, him how kayleigh!" ~ does he know that it was you that put him in the taxi. After, he got drunk and danced to "It's raining men?"

"No!~ and don't you dare tell him, elsie?". 

"Anyway, what are you going dress up as next week?". 

"A. Smurf!". 

"WHY?". 

"Cause, i'm, sick of that prick. Dave Thompson, winning every year ~ that's why!" 

"Will, you look at that ~ elsie said!". 

"What, elsie!". 

Kayleigh, turned around to see what her was friend talking about!. 

"I, mean kayleigh look at it acting the maggot!". 

Kayleigh, had know her friend for a while now. But sometimes, she couldn't understand what she was saying. 

"kayleigh, look at the blonde whore!. Acting like she owns the place!". 

Kayleigh, turned around seeing. Rachel, walking through the canteen with a superior attitude?. 

"I'm, telling you kayleigh she's a sleevin!". 

"What's that elsie!". 

"Well, you didn't hear this from me. Kayleigh and I'm saying nothing!". 

"You know. Rachel is blonde upstairs and downstairs, no matter what room she's in ~ the rumour is she has a. Velcro Fanny?". 

"A, what elsie?". 

"All, i'm saying. Kayleigh that's she's eyeing up your john?". 

"You, know the amount of time her and thompson spend In that. Disabled bog?". 

"Well, joe the security guard told me that the camera outside the bog has been switched off on the orders of you know who!". 

"So,have you found a partner yet elsie!". 

"For what kayleigh!". 

"You, know what for this year's. Children in Need!". 

"What is it again kayleigh?". 

"John, suggested we do something different this year ~ is that you're john kayleigh! 

"No,~ he's not my john ~ elsie!". 

"Anyway, he suggested that we hold a. Cheilidh this year!". 

"Is that, why you and. Mr Redmond, are the talk of the shop playing. Strip the willow ~ elsie was cackling!".


End file.
